Wobble plate or swash plate devices are known in the prior art where the wobble plate comprises a transmission between a device applying a force to the wobble plate and an output device. Thus, wobble plate devices are transmissions between a prime mover and an output device, some of which are pumps. The force applied to the wobble plate is often by a cylinder or piston.
Typical wobble plate devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,097,138; 4,235,116; 5,486,142; 5,493,862; 5,524,437; 5,531,072; 5,642,617; 5,896,745; 6,003,480; 6,062,022; 6,248,037 and 7,055,507.